


Academic Classroom 312

by maknaelinetrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Multi!Protagonists, School, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaelinetrash/pseuds/maknaelinetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What used to be a disconnected and discontented class turns for better or for worse when transfer student Yuu joins their ranks. Asexual, weird, and with a passion for Roman history, he may just make or break this class of freaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academic Classroom 312

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and is not relevant to any events in real life. The characters however are deeply inspired by fellow associates I’ve been acquainted with over the years. There will also be some unguaranteed smut it this, just to add. And also, I will give a warning that most of the pairings/couples in this fic will very likely be gay pairings even though I find no reason to warn you of that because it’s fucking 2015 people don’t be a bloody bigot.  
> Anyway, just enjoy.

**I – Gerald Goodman**

* * *

 

“So, fucked the slut yet, Ger?”

Gerald Goodman almost blanched at the sudden insinuation made by his best mate, or bro, or whatever kids liked to call their best male friends these days. He had to put down his pen and blink twice at the other boy before processing whatever he had just said.

“ _What_?”

Kendrick Simmons, the main perpetrator of awful morning questions, simply stared back at his ‘bro’ with folded arms and a sardonic smirk on his chubby face that screamed: _I know how disturbed you are when I ask this kind of shit but I still expect you to give me a coherent answer, dingus._

“I didn’t _fuck_ anyone, bro. What made you think that?”

The pudgier, but somewhat bulkier boy, carefully took off his hipster glasses, and settled them aside along with his fascinating display of Swiss Army penknives placed on the top of his desk. Admittedly, one of the Prefects got pissy at him at first, but after a rather vicious and brutal argument that was _stupidly_ one-sided, the matter was quickly settled and the entire cohort mutually agreed to _never_ get into a verbal fistfight with Kendrick Simmons.

“Resident fuckboy from the other class came in to find you this morning while you were away. From what I saw, he looked like he got fucked real good last night, if him walking like he got a dick shoved up his ass gave away anything,” Kendrick gave a pretentious sneer at the memory, his lips curving into his rather infamous slasher smile.

“At least call him by his real name, dude,” Gerald gave a defeated sigh, “It’s Quinn, just to let you know.”

Kendrick waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, so you _did_ fuck the slut last night?” 

Gerald threw up his hands in annoyance and protested, “Just because I know his name doesn’t mean we fu – _did it_ , god dammit, _did it_!”

“Oh, so you guys _did_ fuck?” Kendrick’s eyes lit up like explosive fireworks, his slasher smile hitting a few hundred levels of maniacal.

Gerald gave a hiss and glared at his friend. “You know what I mean!”

As if Kendrick’s smile wasn’t maniacal enough, it quickly turned downright _unsettling_.

“Just to let you know, his real name is ‘Quintus’. ‘Quinn’ is the name he uses when he’s with his ‘clients’. Think of it as his professional title, Smartass.”

Gerald was about to open his mouth to retort, but shut it quietly after his best friend’s on-point deduction.

“Dammit.”

Kendrick’s smile brightened at that.

“So. Was he a good fuck or what?”

Gerald gave another defeated sigh and set his notes aside in favor of the diminishing quality of their conversation.

“I um…didn’t screw him though. He kinda just came up to me this morning and asked me whether he could give me a ‘quickie’…” Gerald couldn’t help darkening at the memory of getting sucked off by a boy who could pass off as his younger brother.  

“How’s his mouth?”

Gerald gave a pleased shudder.

“ _Heavenly_ , dude.”

The pudgier boy gave a humored shout at that, drawing the attention of many of their classmates. Most of them simply masked looks of disgust or annoyance and turned away, with a few discreetly smirking at their interactions. It didn’t take a genius to piece two and two together to know what the two ‘Bros’ were talking about.

“Could tell. You were so fucking out of it earlier I managed to nick a few bucks off of you.”

“Wait…what do you mean you –”

“Shhhh….” Kendrick shushed him in a patronizing manner, holding a finger to his lips, “let’s get back on topic. Why the hell didn’t you fuck him?”

Gerald gave him a point-black stare, “Just because I let someone blow me doesn’t mean it’s an invitation for me to do him.”

Kendrick rolled his eyes at that. “Why did you think he came looking for you this morning? You pretty much ran away from one of the tightest fuckholes in existence. I’ll be surprised if he’s not pissed at you for chickening out like that.”

“Who’s pissed?”

An impassive-looking Kendrick and a flustered Gerald turned to look at their fellow ‘semi-Bro’, nicknamed Kai. The lanky, tallish boy with an almost permanent goofy grin on his face scrutinized the pair in curiosity. He was one of the many ‘class transfers’ that had switched to Class 12 after last year’s subject selection program. Gerald didn’t find Kai’s eagerness to be their friend all that bad, but he relentlessly grated on Kendrick’s nerves like a demon-possessed cheese shredder.

“Quinn’s pissed at Gerald. Nothing special you need to get yourself involved with,” Kendrick drawled coldly.

If Kai was bothered by Kendrick’s indifference, he didn’t show it. He merely pulled up a nearby chair (“Hey!” Faye Adams scolded half-heartedly) and casually sat across from them.

“So…you guys heard about the new kid?” Kai asked cheerfully.

Gerald, slightly thankful for the change in conversation, shook his head.

“He’s asexual, did you know? I mean, that’s so cool. I didn’t even think they _existed_ ,” Kai whispered excitedly, eliciting a nearly soundless groan from the bigger boy.

“He’s not a fucking animal you see in a zoo, _bro_ ,” Kendrick sneered disdainfully at the other boy who he’d quickly come to dislike in the span of two weeks. The Simmons spawn could respect and even _befriend_ many of the new class transfers, and would generously help them to integrate in their class hierarchy, but Kai annoyed the living daylights out of him the second he heard him swear at his own mother.

A blush rose to the Chinese descent boy’s cheeks and he backed up a bit at Kendrick’s harsh tone.

“N-No…that’s not what I meant,” Kai stuttered quickly, “I just mean that it’ll be interesting to know…”

Kai was abruptly cut off by the sound of their teacher Mr. Evan Cusswell’s loud footsteps entering the room, and the almost instinctive movements of dozens of students stopping whatever they were doing to stand at attention.

“No need to greet me. Settle down, we’re already behind time,” Mr. Cusswell spoke smoothly, setting down laptop and silently gesturing for the class to sit down.

Mr. Cusswell was – to the rest of the school – one of the main members of the school’s disciplinary committee. He was famed for his incredible ability to ‘sniff out trouble’ and ‘reining dominance over the rowdiest of punks’. A well-built man with graying hair and a generally hard face, he was nicknamed ‘Un-Cussable’ by his foes and ‘Hellhound’ from literally everyone else.

Kendrick admired him.

Gerald simply wondered why that wasn’t surprising at all.

Just as the class had calmed down to a comfortable silence, Mr. Cusswell took his place at the front of the whiteboard, gazing sternly at the mass of individualistic students in front of him.

“Your midterms are in six months,” Mr. Cusswell said, taking up a black marker and scribbling down ‘ **6 Months to Midterms** ’ on the board. He looked somewhat more awake today, with less wrinkles under his eyelids, and grey eyes more piercing than ever before.

“As much as you all would like to enjoy your life as a pubescent, hormonal teenagers, with raging libidos and rapidly changing perceptions of the opposite and same sex, and occasionally, _both_ –” Mr. Cusswell shot the resident bi girl, Nancy Levine, a sharp look, (she batted her eyelashes innocently at him and smirked), “I believe that this is a much higher priority at hand. This exam does not determine your future prospects. No, not yet. But it is a _hurdle_ you all _must pass_.”

The class watched quietly as their teacher quickly drew out a timeline, with ‘First Term Exams’ at the starting point, with a boldly-written ‘Midterm Exams’ in the middle, before a bitingly bone-chilling ‘End Term Exams’ was circled twice in disturbing ferocity. Normally, Class 312 wouldn’t honestly have bothered about exams, especially ones that didn’t have a big impact on their futures, but Mr. Cusswell had an exceptional talent of actually getting them to give a shit about their academic studies.

“You all must be surprised on why I am emphasizing the midterms out of all of the upcoming exams this year,” Mr. Cusswell instantly caught the slow nod of Jerry Thompson and the routinely patronizing look from Clarence Marshall, “it’s very simple, really. Unlike the past two years, where the highest percentage weightage was carried by the end of term examinations, it’s been split evenly between the midterm and end term exam this year. Think of it as ‘making the percentage weightage even’. Or, perhaps, ‘the government’s way to buck all of you up for next year’.”

Mr. Cusswell held back a smirk at the groans erupting from all directions of the classroom.

“Why are you telling us this _now_ , sir? Like, no offence, but we were kinda looking forward to a stress-free weekend tomorrow,” Sean Nicola, the resident class clown, joked half-heartedly.

Mr. Cusswell raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled dryly.

“Because, Sean, it’s quite amusing to see how incredibly ‘ _focused’_ my students are that they seem to be completely oblivious of the newest member of our class standing next to me right now.”

Gerald felt all heads in the room turn sharply to the figure standing next to their form teacher.

The student was unmistakably a boy, no doubt about that. He was skinny, – not at all gangly like Kai or Uriah – though lean was already pushing it. He had a small figure, and was short in guy standards, and his charcoal-black hair was neat and looked recently trimmed. He had a rather… _pert…_ nose, and perched on it was a pair of blue-tipped spectacles. The actual thing, and not hipster rip-offs like Kendrick’s.   

What interested Gerald most about the new student was most definitely his eyes. Darker than black, – if that was inherently possible – they gave off a rather unyielding calmness to his character. It wasn’t like Clarence’s mildly irritating bored look during lessons or Sophia Martinez’s questionable ‘blissed out’ expressions whenever she was thinking of gay porno. It went _beyond_ calm. Possibly calculative, if the tanned boy went deeper with his analyzing. 

Or maybe he was just overthinking it too much. Aside from his startling back eyes, the guy was average. He looked so amazingly normal it was unnerving. Hell, he was already the most normal-looking person in the entire class of freaks.

 “Everyone, please welcome our newest student, Yuu Kazuya. I’m sure all of you would take it upon yourselves to make sure he’s being accommodated properly and treated with respect, and _not being led astray_.” Gerald was pretty sure that Mr. Cusswell was positively _glaring_ at Kendrick right now. Gerald had to agree, if Yuu (or was it Kazuya?) had any grain of innocence left in him, it would’ve all be gone the minute he even _looked_ at Kendrick’s way.

Mr. Cusswell promptly nodded to the dark-haired newcomer to introduce himself.

Gerald almost grinned at the abrupt jerk of the boy’s head at their teacher’s silent order. His calm demeanor changed greatly when his shoulders stiffened and his dark eyes widened in honest surprise.

“Oh, right…sorry.”

From across the room, Gerald heard various snorts and giggles.

“I’m Yuu, I’m fifteen, and I think it’s obvious that I’m mixed,” Yuu said bluntly.

Crystal Helens’ hand shot up in the air at once. Like Kai and a few others, she was Asian-American/Asian-British, and she could never miss up a chance to find others of her own ‘kind’. Most people just assumed she was lonely. Half the class insisted she was insane to the highest caliber. 

Yuu nodded at her confidently.

“You’re half Japanese, right? I’m Crystal, part Chinese, from my Ma’s side.”

Yuu smiled at her softly. It somewhat irked Gerald to see the new kid look at his ‘sister for life’ like that.

“You’re right on that, I’m part Chinese too, but barely,” Yuu looked like he was about to chuckle at the sudden lighting up of the girl’s dark brown, “my mum’s half-Chinese and half-American, while my dad’s half-Japanese and half-British. It’s a bit complicated, I know.”

“You play any sports? Or games? And any you’re good at?” Sean – who was also captain of the soccer team – piped up suddenly, a wildly excited look on his face.

Yuu’s smile turned downright _mischievous_ at this question. “It depends, actually. Physical…or _digital_?”

It took a few seconds for the implications to sink into Sean’s head, before he too shared a mischievous smile of his own.

“ _Oohh…._ bro, I like you.”

“Oh, we’re bros? Already?”

The dark-skinned soccer captain leaned back on his seat, his smile growing wider in exhilaration. “I can appreciate anyone who knows how to game, bro,” the Italian boy purred amusedly at him. Gerald held back a helpless peal of laughter at Mr. Cusswell’s eyebrow raise when the Italian actually had the gall to _wink_ at Yuu.

“What are your interests?” Heidi Ng questioned jubilantly, looking as if she might do a happy dance at any moment.

“I’m into History. Roman history, to be precise. I’ve been interested in the Romans since a year ago. And wars, too,” Yuu replied passionately.

“War? You like war?” Medina Aarons, a dark-skinned  girl asked warily. She was the resident class pacifist. She hated violence and anything related to conflict, and often had to settle a lot of the class’s internal disputes in the beginning of the year.

“War tactics and battle strategy, to make it clear,” Yuu reassured her.

“That’s good,” Medina breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief,  creating a round of laughter around her.

“Is it true you’re asexual?” came Charlene McDonald’s loud, almost hopeful, voice.

Gerald slowly turned to the tall, slightly awkward girl from the back row. What the hell was she on about? Did she _like_ him or something? Oh wait. Like Sophia and Janette Corner, she was a Tumblr addict, which meant that it was very likely that she would be obsessed over social issues such as sexuality and stuff like that. Her meeting an asexual person would’ve probably been marked a grand day in her otherwise boring and dull life. 

Yuu’s smile slowly faded, replaced with a bored look, as if he’d been asked this questions many times in his life and was getting sick of it.

“Yes, I am. Any other questions?”

There was silence after that. Nobody really wanted to ask any more questions after hearing the frostiness in the new kid’s tone, and others just wanted to get on with the lesson.

“Since there are no more questions, I’ll decide who Yuu shall sit next to for the semester,” Mr. Cusswell announce, scanning the room in almost genuine curiosity.

Gerald almost deadpanned at the man. There was only one seat that had been empty since day one, and it was next to Crystal…the poor soul (Yuu, not Crystal).

“Gerald!”

Gerald straightened up at the sharp voice of his teacher who looked at him questioningly, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, sir?”

Mr. Cusswell gestured towards Crystal, who herself was staring at their form teacher curiously.

“Will you change places with Crystal so Yuu can sit next to you?”

It was a moment of silence before the two Bros could even process what Mr. Cusswell had just said, and when they did, their jaws dropped slightly and a flat out “What” escaped Kendrick’s mouth before his brain could filter it.

But what was more surprising was Yuu’s horrified reaction to the proposal.

“Mr. Cusswell, sir, I’m perfectly fine with sitting next to Crystal,” Yuu protested weakly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt nervously.

“Yeah, sir! He’d be fine with her,” Kendrick agreed quickly.

The famed discipline committee member of the school raised eyebrows at the two boys, who tried not to flinch at the sudden change of temperature in the room. They could clearly see the man’s eyes glitter dangerously at their disagreement.

“I see no issue with Yuu sitting next to Gerald, Kendrick. And I must insist that you sit next to him if you want to catch up on your grades, Yuu. I think the other teachers will agree with this as well, seeing as you and Gerald are nothing but talkative during their lessons,” Mr. Cusswell countered their arguments sharply, signifying that it was the end of the matter.

Grumbling visibly, Kendrick moodily lugged his stuff over to Crystal’s side, who – despite her normally cheerful attitude – didn’t look like she wanted to deal with her classmate’s bad mood at this point.

This left the space next to Gerald free, and he almost felt his heart leap when the dark-haired boy gradually slid down next to him.

“Yo,” Gerald greeted easily, slipping his usual ‘pretty boy’ smile on his face. It was part of his charm, really. It made people around him – regardless of gender – divulge in a friendly sense of security without much effort, “I’m Gerald. Nice to meet you.”

Yuu glanced up at him, face sliding back into his previously bored expression as he gave a brief nod to the taller, muscular boy.

“Pleasure,” the dark-haired teen replied, with a tinge of coldness, before facing forwards.

Gerald blinked owlishly at him. Did he actually just get blown off?

“Look, if you need any help with work or anything, or some issues you wanna talk about, I’m here –”

The semi-Japanese boy turned to him so quickly Gerald wondered why his head hadn’t spun off his neck already. He was then met with a faintly displeased and annoyed expression on the teen’s face.

“I get it. And I think we should pay attention to the lesson now,” Yuu explained smoothly.

He didn’t even give Gerald time to answer before he was looking straight at the whiteboard and watching their teacher rattle off on Mathematics. Gerald went against the idea to try and talk to his new seatmate again, and thus paid Yuu’s advice some heed and went to focus on whatever Mr. Cusswell was teaching for today.

 

 

 


End file.
